Hunger
My name is Jeff, I'm a computer expert and a Creepypasta believer, But even so, I can't believe this happened to me … Notes Of course, this story is fake. Oh, and I'm not a Creepypasta believer, it may seem that way due to referencing to Creepypastas being real, but I'm not a believer in real life. Enjoy! Day 1: The Beginning You see, I was playing on a new world with my friend, Julie, when a mysterious message popped up in the game, it started with a name that was distorted symbols, like that seen in the end poem, and continued "has joined the game" a message popped up in the chat with the same distorted name, saying "I will destroy you all!" I paused the game and checked the player list, Julie was the only other one there. I could not see the strange figure that was speaking to me anywhere in the world. Mary then said "Hey, you! leave us alone!", they sent back "Never!". The name was different that time - it said "Armageddon" this time, oddly, a message then said "Julie was killed by Armageddon" but she didn't respawn. I was creeped out, so I used my host commands to ban him from the server, he sent to me "You really think you can get rid of me Jeff?!" How did he know my real name? My username was "ComputerExpert10468". "I'm coming for you …" He said, then he showed himself to me, he was dressed in a dark grey cloak with a pair of red eyes gazing at me. "But first" He began, "I will come after your best friend … Jack …" Oh no. Not Jack … Day 2: The Problem Jack called me today, and as I expected, something had happened involving Armageddon. He told me a strange face appeared on his computer and wouldn't go away. I drove over quickly. I tried to warn Jack, but as soon as I said "I saw him in my world Jack! He's coming -" Jack cut me off and said "Jeff, can you fix it or not?" I sighed and walked into the living room where his computer was. I took one look at the face of Armageddon, and heard a voice say "I am coming for you too …" I dropped to the ground in agonizing pain, something had happened. Jack called an ambulance and they took me away to the hospital. I was so scared, then, everything went black … Day 3: The Investigation I woke up to see a bright light. I was surrounded by doctors all gazing at me while I lay down. One of them said to me "It's okay. You're going to be fine. You suffered from a heart attack, but luckily we were able to save you just in time. We've told your friend what happened. You should be okay." The first thing I did was go home, have lunch (it was midday when I woke up), I sat down for a while and rummaged through the Minecraft files, then I drove straight to Jack's house, I didn't realize it was getting late at first, but when I did, I just kept on driving to Jack's house. Or … What was left of it … All that was there was smoke and rubble … And the computer … And the face of Armageddon … I heard a maniacal voice say to me from behind "I am hungry human!" I then felt something cold grasp my shoulders … I turned around slowly and let out a perilous scream … Standing behind me was a figure with pale white skin, his eyes were a vicious glowing red, his lips were covered in dried blood, his teeth where an unnatural black and where dripping with blood and he wore a black cloak, I gazed in petrified silence at whatever this thing was "Who are you?!" I screamed in peril. "I am ''…''The Starved!" I struggled to break free of his firm grip, he laughed, I struggled even more, before getting free and dashing for my car. He just laughed as I got in and drove home. I had to do something, but now all I could do was go to sleep … Day 4: The USB I woke up today, the sun was shining brightly and there were no signs of anything bad. I made myself some breakfast and then went to the movies, I worked as a janitor there, I stopped cleaning for a minute. I took a photo out of my pocket. This photo has one of my favourite memories - my long awaited high school graduation day. I looked at it and smiled. Then I remembered chatting with Jack and Julie as a kid "look at us now guys." I continued to clean up the rows, then I saw a USB, it was completely black, it wasn't made of plastic and metal, no, it was emitting a dark mist around it, it was truly an unnatural substance, I picked it up and put it in my pocket. I worked the rest of my shift and went home, by then it was very late. I went straight to my computer and inserted the USB. I then opened the files … And I could not believe my eyes … Inside I saw this - A file that was corrupt. Literally. It's appearance was unlike the normal file appearance, this one was black all the way through. It was titled "Threats" I opened it cautiously. Oh no ''I thought as my eyes widened in terror, what I saw was something horrible. There was a "corrupt" file titled "Julie", there where two other files titled "Current Threats" and "Eliminated Threats", I opened up the "Current Threats" file, Inside where three files, "Jack", "Sam" and "Jeff" - me. I had never met anyone called "Sam" before, but it was obvious that this had some horrid connection to Armageddon, I opened that file first, inside was a document titled "Sam", I opened it, and found something horrible … There was information on a person, height, age, etc. There was no photo though. Oh no. I didn't even need to open the other files. I went to "Eliminated Threats", inside was a file that was just a bunch of random symbols, I opened it cautiously, inside was a document, I opened it up, all the text was just distorted symbols again. I closed the document, put the USB in my pocket and turned the computer off, my eyes were wide in terror. I went to bed, just as I had turned off all the lights, I heard footsteps, straight away I turned on the light, of course, standing before me, was the starved, "''I am hungry …" He said to me in a calm tone, I noticed his hands where now sharp, black, bloody talons. A word rushed through my mind - run. I dashed past him, he was able to scrape my face with his talons though, I got straight into my car and drove off into the city, this time to get help, fortunately, there was a hotel nearby that was open. I figured I might be able to get some help there. I burst through the doors, sweating and panting heavily, with blood pouring all over my face.. I then screamed to the man at the desk "Help me!" The man looked at me, his eyes wide open in terror, then I heard something behind me, the starved lunged at the man at the counter. I watched helplessly as The Starved tore into the man's flesh, blood was all over the floor and walls within moments, the man screamed in pain, The Starved began to bore into the man's arm with his bare teeth, I couldn't do anything, I wish I could have, I just watched as the poor man was reduced to nothing but a pile of bones … The hotel residents woke up and hurried down to see what happened, The Starved took one look at them all and began to devour them all as well, I ran for my life, then I was nocked to the ground by something cold, and I felt a pair of fangs bite into my neck, I felt an agonizing pain go through me, I didn't need to turn around to know that it was The Starved, I felt him bore into me, I struggled to pull away from the grip of his fangs, eventually I did - but at a cost - The skin on the back of my neck was badly wounded, I couldn't go to the hospital, I just drove straight home, and had horrid nightmares of what had just happened … Day 5: SOS Today, when I woke up, the USB wasn't in my pocket for some reason, I went over to my phone, it said there was a message, the number was just distorted symbols, it read "We are coming for you", I turned off my phone, I was too scared to get help. My wound was feeling much better today, I turned on my computer, I have no choice but to get to the bottom of this I thought to myself, I opened Minecraft. Everything was normal, I opened the worlds, there was only one world, it's picture was just black, and it's title was the same distorted symbols. My hand trembled as I slowly moved the mouse over to that world, then I noticed something on my desk, another USB, this one was also black, but it had written in white letters "SOS!", I closed Minecraft and inserted the USB, I then opened the files, inside I found a document titled "SOS", I opened it, I my eyes widened in horror at what I saw, it read this: "SOS, we are under attack! Armageddon is attacking us! You are probably confused, my name is" The name was written in distorted symbols, "and I've been trapped by the demon known as Armageddon! He is trying to capture us all! Your friend is in danger! Reality is in danger! Help us! SOS! SOS! SOS!" The document closed, and refused to open up again. I didn't have to go to work today, I went into town, was walking down when I noticed something in an alley, there was graffiti, normal enough, but this graffiti read "SOS! SOS! SOS!" A chill went down my spine as I passed it by. As I walked around town, I felt so cold. I went home and went about my daily routine, then I heard a knock on the door, I slowly opened it, of course, it was nonother than The Starved. I screamed in terror as I ran to my car, he grabbed me with his talons, which scraped my stomach. He dragged me across the ground and threw me into the wall inside my living room, I lay there in pain "What do you want with me?" I asked weakly, The Starved responded "I ''… ''Am hungry!" He screamed maniacally at me, I just looked at him weakly, blood was all over me, "Just devour me! Please! Just get it over with!" He laughed and said, "My feast can wait …" He then disappeared into a puff of black mist. I weakly dragged myself to bed … And cried myself to sleep … Day 6: The Dark Secret I'mI woke up today and was just about ready to faint, finally I was able to get myself out of bed, I was too tired to take a shower or change out of my bloodstained clothes, when I showed up for work, my boss took one look and me and said, "Jeff, I heard about the incident you were in the other night, so, take the rest of the week off, in fact, take the rest of the month off if you have to, I just can't bare to see you working in a state not fit for it." I smiled and walked out of the building and started walking around town, everyone walk away from me when I passed by, parents told their kids to look away from me and a few people took one look at me and started walking in the opposite direction. I understood why. I just went around town all day pondering what had happened. I sat on a park bench. It began to rain, I just sat their and cried. My life was a wreck. Nothing had gone right since that one day, with Armageddon, the loss of Jack, The Starved and the innocent people who died to him. I lifted my head upwards, and let out a sob. "You've taken away everything from me! Who are you?! What did I ever do to you?!" Something flashed before my eyes. There were about 9 figures walking through some sort of desert, one of them was complaining about lack of food, the others where trying to reassure him, but he just kept on complaining, and tried to eat some of his friends. I saw him on a chain, like a dog on a lead, he was savagely trying to lunge at his allies. He then said "I'm so hungry ''…" The images stopped, everything went to normal. It was late now, I went home, now I knew a little more about The Starved. So, he was driven into ''madness ''because of ''starvation. That explained his desire to eat people. I went to bed, and dreamed about what I had seen … Day 7: The End? I woke up today, to something … Different? It took me a minute to realise what was going on, then I did - I was trapped - in ''Minecraft. I was clearly petrified, I decided to just gather resources and try to survive as if nothing had happened and I was playing the game casually. After a while, I was able to acquire basic materials and some stone tools. I was still looking for a place to live, night had fallen now, I heard someone screaming, a man - ''Jack! Then I saw The Starved chasing Jack, neither of them noticed me, Jack fell to the ground in front of his house, the starved lunged at him. I did what I had to do … ☀To be continued …Category:Creepypasta Category:WIP Category:Blood Category:Bloody Category:Moderate Length Pastas